An Uspoken Love
by sun-03
Summary: Just another pointless romance story. SSHG


An Unspoken Love

  
  


by Anaïque Lepage

  
  


A/N: I've written this story in third POV, but I sometimes write about a certain character, then I switch to another one. So just so you don't get confused, I've put a 1 when it's Snape's 'POV', a 2 when it's Hermione's 'POV' and a 3 when it's just general.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor the 'magical world of Harry Potter'. Joanne Rowling does, though the 'plot' if you can even call it that (this is just a pointless romance) is mine.

  
  


***1

  
  


The truth is, he didn't know how to act around her. As her Potions teacher, he couldn't be softer on her than on the others, so he found himself being somehow stricter with her. It wasn't that he liked hurting her so, on the contrary, he cared so much for her, it was just that she made him feel things he knew he shouldn't be feeling for one of his students. The mere thought of having feelings for his top student in class was absurd! Top student or not! In fact, he wasn't sure he even had feelings for her, trying to tell himself her challenging intelligence and potential were only playing with his head.

  
  


*** 2

  
  


What were these confusing feelings she had for her teacher? The teacher who seemed to hate her, who got her teary-eyed so many times? Was this just some silly school-girl crush? How could she possibly care for such a harsh man? She had never asked anyone these questions but to herself and to her diary. Not even her best friends Ron and Harry knew about these odd feelings that shouldn't be there. They were even starting to interfere with her studies as she often herself staring at him during class, marvelling at how hot he looked, instead of takng notes on the words she couldn't hear.

  
  


*** 1

  
  


He wasn,t used to this feeling towards her. She was so much younger than him, yet so pretty with her silky brown hair, her chocolate-brown eyes, pearly-white and even teeth that made her smile all the prettier, and delicate hands and fingers that could acomplish just as delicate a task. He had felt this way so rarely in his life, he wasn't exactly sure what it was, and he didn't ant to admit to himself what he thought it probably was.

  
  


***3

  
  


Until one night, when Severus Snape had been sent to spy on Voldemort disguised as a death eater and Voldemort was a bit more crazy and mad than usual and was in a torturing mood, had seriously injured Snape. He barely made it back alive at Hogwarts before collapsing on the grounds before the school.

  
  


***2

  
  


How could this have happened? How could this have happened when she hadn't even figured out these blasted feelings yet? She found herself teary-eyed again, this time for a different reason, staring at his motionless body on a hospital wing bed, watching his bare chest slowly rise, then fall again. Ocasionnally souding short gasps, trying to keep herself from crying, she couldn't help but notice his chest was toned and not skinny as she had always thought.

Without even thinking, presuming him still unconscious, she pulled back her hair, slowly leaned closer and gently pressed her lips against his.

  
  


***3

  
  


A week later, on Snape's first day back to teaching after his recovery, he held Hermione back after class. Once all the students had gone to lunch, both their hearts, although involunteraly, beat a little faster at being left alone with each other.

  
  


***1

  
  


What was he going to do? He had kept this lovely lady back after class without any reason to do so. The words had just come out, but now he was gald they had, for he took this opportunity to return the kiss that had been on his mind for the past week, and so he kissed her, meaningfully yet gently. They pulled back, both smiling at each other, reaching a silent agreement that things wouldn't go any further because of the too great age difference, their social status his being a teacher, her his student, his being head of Slytherin, her being in Gryffindor, and their reputation But for now, they relished this moment alone, in each other's arms,finally realising what these fellings had been all this time, love. Love truly has a mind of it's own...and no age.


End file.
